In the United States, one in ten babies is born prematurely. The earlier in pregnancy a baby is born, the more likely s/he will have an extended hospital stay, as well as serious health complications such as respiratory distress syndrome, necrotizing enterocolitis, vision problems and infection. Women who have had a previous premature birth and women diagnosed with a short cervix in mid pregnancy are at high risk for preterm birth, and are typically prescribed a progesterone product to reduce this risk. There are currently only two general progesterone products available to women at risk for pre-term birth, each having drawbacks associated with variable efficacy and ease of use. Moreover, none of the available progesterone products have received approval from the Federal Drug Administration for use in pregnant women diagnosed with a short cervix. To improve treatment options for women having one or both clinical risk factors for a preterm birth, Dar Bioscience is advancing the development of a novel intravaginal ring, called DARE-FRT1. DARE-FRT1 offers women a patient-friendly, extended-release progesterone product that delivers a relatively constant level of the drug in close proximity to the cervix, where progesterone action regulates inflammation, contractility, and other activities associated with labor. An in vivo preclinical study demonstrated that DARE-FRT1 slowly releases bioidentical progesterone over at least 14 days. Building on these strong foundational studies we aim to (i) complete IND- enabling in vitro DARE-FRT1 product stability studies to ensure consistent and product and (ii) evaluate the comparative pharmacokinetics of different DARE-FRT1 doses in a first-in-human clinical study. Thus, DARE- FRT1 holds promise to be the first simple, safe, and convenient method to extend the term of gestation in women at high risk for preterm birth, improving overall health outcomes, and reducing infant mortality.